Beyond infinity (The end)
by Robotech275
Summary: One Sans placed to watch over undertale. This is his first mission. Will he succeed? I hope so.
1. Chapter 1

2

7

5

"Are you sure he is ready? He is a Sans but this amount of power could drive him crazy dont you think?"

"Relax. Sanses are to lazy to go nuts. This is his first mission. He will succeed. I know he will. I wouldn't have created him otherwise.

2

7

5

I woke up again. Heh. This day is like the previous. Not much happening. I checked my multi-multiversal map map. Nothing wrong here. The universe's are just like always. Frisk or any version of them making choices. That crates a universe of chooses for each au. Yet there are so many aus. But I noticed an anomaly. Undertale was glitching a bit. I guess someone was choosing to erase it or not. Oh well. It will be reset eventually. I turned around to get some coffee. Being a universal god was tiring. But when I looked around my non existing stomach flipped. Undertale was gone. Wiped off the map. I looked at this map for years. Nothing like this happened. I waited another minute. Undertale should be reset by now. The human always resets. ALWAYS. I waited another minute. Then I teleported to where undertale is. Or rather where it should have been. It was gone. Not a hint at it's existence. Like it was never there. I tracked the ID if the player that erased this universe. 1983826 so many players have come and gone. But none of them actually erased and moved on. According to the tracker they were now in underfell. My creator warned me that something like this could happen. But I didn't expect it to actually happen.

ENTRY NUMBER: Player 1983826 erased undertale. I didn't expect this. I visited Ink Sans. He noticed it too. But he was playing the waiting game. Just like all Sans's do. He even tried to recreate the universe. But he can't bring people or monsters back from the dead. A lot of players that were in undertale moved to other timelines but a couple went to the omega timeline. Core Frisk gladly accepted them. Me and Ink made a couple of new homes. Sadly none of the monsters survived. Well... I will follow inks advice and play the waiting game as well.


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRY NUMBER 2:

I talked to Ink Sans again. 19 more aus were erased among which were underfell, retale, underdeath, glitchtale, newwaytale, elementaltale, and more. Even Error Sans who fought with Ink came to us and offered his help. Even he saw the threat. Thought it was a surprise to see him help considering that he was the destroyer of aus. But when he found out about this he came straight to us. He said he wanted to fix this because he knew that the monster will come for him as well.

Reaper Sans also joined. His au was one of the unfortunate ones. His brother died and he wanted revenge. It took some time to stop him from fighting right away. A couple more joined but more evacuated. I contacted Core Frisk. All the evacuated people came there. I had to make a few extra homes. Will this blow over?

I had to go to my au. It was a beautiful place. Everyone could do anything they pleased. Create anything, change into anyone. It was always fun and full of joy. The best part is we were living on the surface. No one cared if you were a monster or a human. You could easily change into anything. Thought it is my au. Another Sans has the opposite of my powers. I create and he destroyed.. That timeline is the under infinity.

Now it is corrupted. The world is destroyed. Everyone is on the surface but only that Sans is alive. It was perfect once. But it became corrupted. Nothing is there anymore. Just ruins.

ENTRY NUMBER 3

273 destroyed aus. Everyone tried to stop it. Ink said that if all the aus are destroyed then he will battle too. How long will it take for him to do something?

ENTRY NUMBER 4

They are dead. I saw them all die. None could stop that thing. All the aus are destroyed except mine. Even the Omega timeline is gone. Ink is going to battle that thing. He left a couple of moments ago. I don't think he will come back. Even other Frisks and Charas and anyone in their place couldn't stop them.

ENTRY NUMBER 5

He failed. He died. Error is going to fight it. But i dont want to stand and watch anymore. This is going to be a risk but I had to take it. I had to travel and get the last Sans. Under infinity.

"HEY SANS!" The timeline looked even worse that last time I visited. Not only did the place look in ruins but the line of time was broken as well. I had to back quick.

"There are plenty of other Sans's. Go ask them for help."

"I can't. They are dead."

"Why should I care?"

"If you don't then you will die too."

"I wish for death to finally take me. This existence is worse than life."

"Then do it for my sake."

"No"

"C'mon"

"No"

"Please"

"I SAID N0"

He threw red bones at me. None of them hit. I teleported out of the way. Gaster blasters appeared in the air. They all missed. I shot them all with bones.

"I never wanted this. M| w0 l/ i5 g0n£ th n]s T0 y()|_|." He was glitching out a lot. Anger triggered that easily.

"But this human has determination. If we harness that then maybe we could recreate your world"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yep."

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

"I am going to battle this thing and if I die... finish it."

"Ok. Let's do it.

ERROR SANS'S POV.

"Yo[Error]u filthy gli[Error]tch" I died.

When I opened my eyes I saw Ink. He was smiling. But this time the smile was real.

"Hey Error. Long time no see. Or how long has it been for you? Welcome to the afterlife."

All the other monsters and humans welcomed him as well.

"We lost. Why a[Error]re you happy?"

"We don't have to fight anymore. The human won't reset this far back. We can't be brought back to life so why not enjoy the world we have here? What do you say old friend?"

"Heh... I lost and you act like nothi[Error]ng happened. Thank you. For trus[Error]ting me and not stabbing me yet."

"That would really be POINTless considering the circumstances. Don't worry I got a SKELETON more puns coming up. That's the way to PUNish you for those destroyed aus."

"Hahahaha." He was making puns. He hasn't done that for a while now. But I finally felt like I was safe. Like I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. I can't make animations or program a game for this undertale fight so I am writing it down for someone else. I was never good at coming up with ideas. I was better at giving them to someone else.**

 **If anyone have any Sanses that they want me to put into this fic then pm me. If you have your own then pm me and I'll put them here.**

OI¡Sans pov.

Before facing the kid I took a trip to the judgment hall Ink fought in. His scarf and the broken paintbrush were there. I took both. Repairing the paintbrush wasn't hard. Ink was the reason I decided to protect the multiverses. He inspired me to create many of them. Errors strings were not far away and I took some and hung them on the paintbrush. I put it on my back next to Reapertale scythe. But something caught my eye. There was a vile in the scarf. But unlike the others it didn't glow. It seemed to do the opposite. Like it was taking light away from its surroundings. The word hate was scribbled there. I guess Ink saved it as a last resort but never used it. With that I teleported to the last judgment hall where the final fight was gonna take place.

The kid was already there.

"Heya kiddo. So I got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try? Well here is a better question. Do you wana have a bad time? Take one step forward... and you won't like what happens next."

They took a step. Like they always did.

"Cmon kid. You can change. I've been to so many worlds. I've seen ever outcome. I've seen so many things. Thought I am surprised at you. You were able to... "move on to the next" timeline. Then again... it had to happen eventually. But you should know that you can still change. Frisk. Chara. Betty. Emily. Alloy. Everyone changed at different stages of the final fight. And they lived in a pacifist timeline. You can be like that."

But they took two more steps. No point in talking now was there?

"Let's just get to the point."

 **No one's pov.**

* * *

The battle began. (INK MEGALOVANIA INTENSIFIES)

* * *

 **Classics.**

* * *

OI Sans.

OI!Sans summoned undertale Sans and disappeared off screen. This time Sans had a glowing dark blue eye.

"Wana have bad time?"

Sans made a circle of gaster blasters and fired them clockwise. That attack lasted 20 seconds and then Sans slammed Frisk against the walls 20 times dealing 10 damage each. Then he disappeared and OI Sans reappeared.

97/99

* * *

Frisk.

Check.

OI Sans hp 1 Def 1 atk 10.

Protected of the multiverse and everything in it.

* * *

 **Life is hell.**

* * *

OI Sans.

Raised the paintbrush and summoned underfell Sans. He too had a dark blue eye. But this time OI Sans stayed on screen.

UF Sans summoned a row of bones. They all had about a souls width between and had holes at different heights. While OI Sans summoned a couple of blasters and blue/orange bones to cover the holes.

97/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Blocked my Mettatons mini robots.

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying any time soon."

* * *

 **Famous hunk of junk**

* * *

OI Sans.

Summons Mecha Sans and science Sans who summons mini robots. (Soul turns yellow.)

Then a couple of legs came down along with some bombs. (Soul turns red.)

97/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Miss.

* * *

 **Color**

* * *

OI Sans.

OI Sans summons underfresh Sans who puts Frisk on a skateboard. His glasses are broken and his soul is visible in the eye.

97/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Miss.

* * *

 **Twitching**

* * *

OI Sans summoned SANSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Wana have a BAD TOM?"

Tom's heads spawned and shot gaster blasters.

97/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Miss.

* * *

 **Mad time.**

* * *

OI Sans.

Dusttale spawned and threw red bones constantly covering the battle box in red. Then phantom Papyrus threw some more bones and a couple of pillars that couldn't be dodged.

85/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Miss.

* * *

 **Team TERROR.**

* * *

OI Sans summons horror, dust, nightmare, and killer Sans.

The attack was a nightmare. The floor covered in spikes with tiny platforms above. Killer sans spawns gaster blasters shooting bones. Then nightmares tentacle formed a fist and threw the battle box followed with horror sans throwing a giant red axe at Frisk. The axe was impossible to dodge.

69/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. miss.

* * *

 **The S.S.S. (Seven Sans Squad.)**

* * *

OI Sans summons seven classic Sanses and one soul above each one. Each soul was a different trait.

Sanses absorbed the souls and started a mixture of attacks. Then they unite into seraphim Sans and launch a rainbow blast.

59/99

* * *

Frisk.

Fight. Miss.

* * *

 **New paths new ways.**

* * *

OI sans summoned ultra sans and dissapeared of screen. Ultra sans started to shake and absorb something red and a lot of white. (Determination and monster souls.) Then he dissapeared and a giant sans smile appeared with two hands with holes filled with monster souls. He threw spears, tridens, swords, bones, fire, bubbles, legs, and everything in the undertale timeline. Then before his turn ended he loaded file 666 and threw more attacks. Then loaded again and again and again. The game glitching more each time. Then it froze and crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man feels good to come back here. I sorta did YouTube's for a bit. The channel is "I'm basically RANDOM". Welp here we go.**

Phase 2

Frisk let the darkness fade away and the judgment hall appeared once more.

"Congrats you made it this far. The name is Graphite by the way. That's what my friends call me."

"Welp that was all of the Sanses that I could summon. Let's go one on one."

He took the brush and the scythe and used ERROR strings to merge them.

"Let's go"

* * *

Graphite stands determined. Get rid of him.

* * *

Frisk

Fight. Miss.

* * *

Sans painted everything orange with the brush. Then swung a couple of times with the scythe.

59/99

* * *

Nothing new. He is just another distraction.

* * *

Frisk

Miss

* * *

Graphite shot a couple of blasters randomly.

59/99

* * *

Stop reading and fight

* * *

Miss

* * *

Sans

Random blasters and a smash against a wall. Then more blasters.

58/99

* * *

Miss

* * *

Sans

Smashes against walls and then does a carousel of blasters while doing another carousel of bones right behind it.

37/99

* * *

Miss

* * *

Sans

Summons Asriel's giant blaster and smashing it against Frisk. Leaving them with 1 hp.

"Get dunked on megalomaniac" he said before stashing Frisk into the floor killing them.

* * *

"Under infinity is it..." Graphite began.

 **"Call me Glitch." Under infinity sans said.**

"huh?"

 **"your name is Graphite. I might not have friends but I have a name too." Glitch responded.**

"Alright. Glitch, are you still in control of the timeline?"

 **"Yeah. I have more determination and I am a monster with a human soul. I'm in control" he said raising the reset button. "The kid can't reset. Unless..."**

"Unless what?"

 **"Remember the true pacifist run? Asriel had more determination. But the kid..." he began.**

"REFU _S_ **E D**T _O **D**_ **I _E"_** a terrifying screech said behind graphite sans. He turned around just in time to see the black creature with a maniac smile. And then a swing of the knife.


End file.
